narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Piston Fist: Style One
Nintaijutsu Isn't this one ?--Elveonora (talk) 16:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) We're not adding anything as Nintaijutsu until the parameters of what it is exactly is clearly defined. So, databook then.--Cerez365™ 16:39, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I see, thanks. But isn't every taijutsu that uses/is enhanced with chakra nintaijutsu (gentle fist) etc. ? : ) --Elveonora (talk) 17:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps, but we simply do not know. It's doubtful, though, as Gentle Fist is one of the two primary forms of taijutsu. I really don't think Kishimoto-sensei is going to change that to something else. It more likely that nintaijutsu is taijutsu enhanced by actual ninjutsu, like Naruto and his shadow clones or the Raikage and his Raiton armour. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, gentle fist is a taijutsu style. But its about releasing chakra through tenketsu thus chakra is being used ... isn't chakra used as well while using eight-gates ? I see, its unknown without a real manga or databook proof, so by theory even Tsunade's/Sakura's enhanced strenght could be nintaijutsu. Also, can you say to my talkpage whats not clear about Izuna stuff ? And i have added my predictions and Mikoto theory as well. Thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 03:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :What I tried to say was that merely using chakra is not ninjutsu. Simply moving already uses chakra, if I'm not mistaken. Lee is actually the best proof of this, given that he is unable to use ninjutsu, but can still use chakra and uses it aplenty, too. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that just moving uses chakra, unless they use body flicker/Eight Gates or something to increase the speed of their movements. But this is kinda confusing. Its said Taijutsu is good for those that want to reserve their chakra. And in Taijutsu article its said that it does not require chakra at all, its simply hand-to hand combat. This is true since its all martial arts or something, but for example Leaf Great Whirlwind does not use chakra since its just a kick, but if Lee/Guy uses this along with Eight-Gates then it uses chakra since its taijutsu enhanced by chakra, and isn't chakra control ninjutsu ? I know Eight Gates is stated to be Kinjutsu but that does not contradict it from being Ninjutsu and for example by releasing chakra into First Gate it forces brain to remove the strenght restraint from muscles. So if Lee is able to to control his chakra inside of body to release tenketsu, why is he not able to use normal ninjutsu with hand seals as other ninja ? His stats state 0.5 for Ninjutsu so he must have some control over chakra. Don't want to specualte, but isn't Lee's inability to use ninjutsu caused by damaged Chakra Pathway System in his hands ? Sorry for speculations.--Elveonora (talk) 22:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Something being taijutsu alone can still employ chakra. That much we know. So all Eight Gates techniques would (or at least should) still just be taijutsu.--Cerez365™ 23:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Romanization Why was the romanization changed from “Kassokuken: Isshiki” to “Kassokuken: Ichishiki”? A standard reading of “一式” would be “isshiki”. Is it based on furigana? I can't check it since I don't have the game in which the name appeared. Only page named “Kassokuken: Isshiki” redirects to this article, “Kassokuken: Ichishiki” does not exist. If the latter is the correct reading, I think it should be changed.[[Użytkownik:Havelock|'Havelock']] ✍ 21:43, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I changed that. Managed to see a screenshot of the Japanese game once. Not 100% sure, but I think it was in the Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 site. Omnibender - Talk - 21:52, November 16, 2013 (UTC)